


Burlesque

by M_usav



Category: Burlesque (2010), La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Comedy, F/M, Musical References, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_usav/pseuds/M_usav
Summary: Un grupo peligroso, una asociación extraña y un plan infalible(según algunos)¿Qué podría salir mal?
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Kudos: 7





	1. 1.Something's Got a Hold on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Debido a que no se pueden publicar las letras completas de las canciones van a aparecer pequeños fragmentos para que se den una "idea" de que partes se escuchan o cantan en ese momento

Impactada. Así se encontraba Raquel.  
“definitivamente me termine de volver loca… tiene que ser una broma”

Sorprendentemente no era la única que se sentía de esa forma en la habitación que contenía policías, inspectores, inteligencia, bailarinas de cabaret y criminales, nada más y nada menos.

\- Señores, esto es una cámara escondida, ¿no? –  
\- No agente Milo, desgraciadamente no lo es- habla el agente Suarez de las fuerzas especiales que no podía dejar de mirar al cabecilla de los locos con máscaras de Dalí, el mismísimo Profesor.  
\- Este grupo se está volviendo peligroso, no solo amenazan a los reyes, al presidente y demás sectores, sino que también a estos… sujetos. De ahí la alianza- comienza el coronel Prieto, que posee grandes ojeras y la voz ronca después de tantos gritos  
\- Son mafiosos, contrabandistas y ladrones, ¿Qué ayuda podrían llegar a necesitar?... – se escucha mientras que el Inspector Roberto Murillo se para en su asiento, y al igual que Suarez no deja de mirar al Profesor  
\- Es simple Inspector, existe la posibilidad que los sujetos sean del grupo de alguno de nosotros o inclusive algún pariente. Si nos encargamos del asunto, en la situación en la que nos encontramos, se armaría una especie de “guerra civil” entre nosotros, y ninguno quiere llegar a esa situación, no nos conviene y mucho menos a ustedes, ¿no le parece Inspector? - la misma voz del teléfono, con la misma seguridad y altanería, la cual en un lapso de 10 años había realizado más de 100 robos por toda Europa: bancos, cajas fuertes, obras de arte, diamantes y el más importante, el que dejo a toda la policía española junto con el gobierno como unos imbéciles, el robo a la Fábrica Nacional de Moneda y Timbre  
\- Es más fácil ensuciarnos las manos nosotros, ¿eso quiere decir? -  
\- Exactamente –  
\- No puedo creer que…- y las discusiones llenan la habitación, policías con ladrones, con mafiosos, entre ellos mismos sin saber como reaccionar aun, ¿trabajar con ellos?, y aún más ¿trabajar en cabarets? Y, dicho sea de paso, las dueñas de los mismos no dejaban de mirarlos y soltar algún que otro comentario “qué bueno que esta, mira eso, ¿Por qué gritan tanto?, espero que no dure más que en un rato empiezan los ensayos”

\- La situación ya fue planteada, dentro de 72 horas realizaremos otra reunión y nos dirán su respuesta definitiva- grita el Coronel exhausto, cortando toda discusión- pueden retirarse señores, hablare con mis hombres- y uno a uno aquellos criminales salen tranquilos por las puertas, rodeados de guardaespaldas con ametralladoras, lo cual sin duda le dio el toque a la reunión.  
\- Señores… no tenemos otra alternativa, presidencia cree que es crucial que se lleve a cabo esta operación-  
\- O sea que resumiendo Coronel... vamos a colaborar con los señores esos, los cuales nos proporcionaran todo lo que necesitamos que va desde información, armas y hasta hombres ¿no? -   
\- Así es Sierra- la inspectora, la reina de las hijas de puta como la llamaban, también estaba sorprendida y hasta divertida con la situación  
\- Ok esa parte aclarada señores. Ahora sabemos la identidad de tres de los “malos”, los cuales casualmente son frecuentes clientes de los cabarets de las damas aquí presentes ¿no? -  
\- Así es querida- esta vez Coco lleva la palabra. dueña de “Chicago” uno de los cabarets más reconocidos en Europa para criminales, y con la misma regla que los demás: prohibido asesinatos, peleas y tratos. Una especie de paraíso terrenal para criminales  
\- Ok esa parte también. Por ultimo quieres que las mujeres aquí presentes trabajen en esos cabarets de incógnito, ya sea limpiando, atendiendo y hasta bailando ¿no? -  
\- No podría haberlo resumido mejor Alicia-

Silencio y más silencio le siguen a las palabras del coronel Prieto, digiriendo una vez más las palabras del loco y para algunos absurdo plan.  
Hasta que un furioso Alberto Vicuña se para y comienza a gritar  
\- ¡Yo no acepto que mi esposa este bailando en uno de esos lugares, que demonios les pasa! –

\- Y que esposa no…- murmura Alicia a Raquel, y la discusión comienza de nuevo  
\- Si… que esposa-

**2 horas después, departamento de Raquel Murillo**  
\- Encargo unas pizzas Raquel-  
\- Esta bien Alicia- contesta una exhausta Raquel Murillo después de tremendo día mientras enciende la radio de la cocina

_“Oh sometimes I get a good feeling yeah  
I get a feeling that I never, never had before  
And I got to tell you right now  
I believe, I really do believe that”_

El día había empezado mal desde un principio, primero su tía, la cual es más una madre para ella había llamado para avisarle que su vuelo se había atrasado y luego por el clima el vuelo se atrasaría por dos días más.  
Su auto se descompuso y en el taxi había un extraño olor a yerba, sumado a el hecho de sus alergias de primavera la cual deja a sus ojos con un precioso color rojo, las personas no dejaban de mirarla mientras entraba a la comisaria

_“Something's got a hold on me (oh, it must be love)...  
I got a feeling, I feel so strange..._

_Everything about me seems to have changed...  
I said, oh, oh, oh, oh”_

Luego estaba Ángel, siguiéndola como un perrito por la comisaria   
-No sabes los rumores nuevos sobre ti Raquel…-  
Por supuesto que los sabia, se lo recordaban las miradas de lástima que recibía en la comisaria todos los días, y que aumentaron después de su boda fallida

-Pobrecita- se animaban a decir algunos

_“I said baby, oh, it must be love (you know it must be love)...  
Oh oh something's got a hold on me right now, child (Oh, it must be love)  
Let me tell you now  
I never felt like this before...  
I believe I'd die if I only could”_

Dejada al cuidado de su tía luego del nacimiento de su hermana pequeña, Raquel casi no tenía contacto con la mayoría de su familia.  
Sus padres ocupados en la salud de su pequeña hija, Marta, no tenían el tiempo necesario para Raquel que apenas tenía 1 año y luego de preguntar a toda la familia y recibir un “solo por unos días” decidieron contactar a la hermana desbocada de Roberto, Viena la cual fue a buscarla y llevársela a Venecia, sin saber que no volvería a España sino hasta que cumpliera los 20, y su abuelo hubiese muerto  
\- Pobrecita- repetían

Abandonada poco a poco por sus padres y familia, las cartas cada vez eran menos, los regalos de navidad dejaron de llegar al igual que el dinero y quedo completamente en manos de su tía.  
Así pasaron los años entre botes, su pequeña panadería, clases de danza y canto (lo cual hoy en día la convertía en candidata para trabajar en el cabaret), pintura, artes marciales y amigos nuevos que se convirtieron en su familia.

\- El abuelo murió Raquel, debemos volver a España-  
\- ¿Quién? - y es que ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres, mucho menos sus caras  
La llegada a España fue rara, y más aún entrar en aquella casa tan grande y encontrarse en lo que según todos era su familia.

_“I sure feel strange, but it sure feels good  
I said baby, oh, it must be love (you know it must be love)  
Let me tell you know_

_My heart feels heavy, my feet feel light...  
Something's got a hold on me that won't let go”_

Años después y con 25 años seguía en España, en un departamento común, con un trabajo que odiaba, pero al parecer toda su familia amaba. Sin hablar con sus padres después de múltiples peleas y sin esposo ya que este había elegido a su hermana, confesando su amorío unos pocos días antes de la boda.

Y ahora tener que competir entre ambas para ver quien quedaba elegida para estar en el mejor cabaret no solo de España, sino de toda Europa: “Burlesque”

_“I never thought it could happen to me...  
Love's sure gonna put a hurting on me  
...  
I said baby, oh, it must be love (you know it must be love)  
Yeah, he walks like love (you know he walks like love)  
He talks like love (you know he talks like love)”_

Sin contar el hecho de haber conocido al famoso Profesor el hombre al que Roberto, su padre, odiaba y el pueblo español amaba. Y es que era guapo, para que negarlo… además la sonrisa que le dio en un despiste de ella al mirarlo más de lo normal hizo que él no dejase de mirarla y que su padre al percatarse le gritase a Raquel al finalizar la reunión que qué cojones le pasaba. Así que ahora no solo hablaban de su situación de “huérfana” se le agrego para algunos el de “zorra” por supuestamente coquetear con un ladrón. Pero lo peor de todo no fue su nuevo apodo, lo peor de todo fue que le gusto… demasiado. Definitivamente tenía un problema

_“Makes me feel alright (makes me feel alright)  
In the middle of the night (in the middle of the night)  
Na na la la (na na la la)  
Oh yeah yeah (oh oh oh)...”_


	2. My Drag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debido a que no se pueden publicar las letras completas de las canciones van a aparecer pequeños fragmentos para que se den una "idea" de que partes se escuchan o cantan en ese momento

“My drag  
Its a weight on my back  
Im lost in a stack without my drag”

My blues  
Alone and confused  
Im spreading the news about my drag

I could go right along singing songs of love  
That happiness brings  
If I stop for a while I could smile and be glad  
But that crazy feeling back bad”

**72horas después de la reunión**

\- ¿Y bien... cuáles son sus respuestas? - el Coronel Prieto se veía exhausto, parecía que su decisión de dar un “tiempo” a sus agentes no le parecía correcta a sus superiores los cuales no dudaron un segundo en expresar su inconformidad... en las 72 horas dadas  
\- Lo lamentamos Coronel, pero no podemos aceptar esta misión absurda- habla el inspector Sánchez mientras un grupo de 5 agentes más se paran de sus sillas  
\- Está bien, pueden retirarse. ¿alguien más? – prudentes 2 minutos pasaron y ante la negativa continuo- muy bien, estos son los pasos a seguir:

**1° Serán separados en grupos: cantineros, meseras, bailarinas, modistas y algunos guardias de seguridad  
2° Se realizarán audiciones para decidir en qué grupo estará cada uno y se darán las indicaciones y formación necesaria  
3° Las agentes o inspectoras seleccionadas para bailar tendrán a disposición un departamento cerca del cabaret, además de clases de danza y si es necesario de canto  
4° Los considerados agentes de seguridad serán elegidos por los grupos aliados…**

\- ¿Quiénes son los grupos aliados? -  
\- Los criminales, agente Suarez-

**… y seguirán parcialmente sus ordenes  
5° Cada líder de un grupo aliado será el encargado de supervisar el funcionamiento de cada cabaret, las condiciones del mismo y la de los agentes asignados  
6° Ante cualquier actitud sospechosa por parte de algunos de los agentes involucrados o un miembro de los grupos aliados, estos serán expulsados inmediatamente de la misión  
7° Terminantemente prohibidas las relaciones personales, ya sea entre policías, clientes o algún miembro de los grupos aliados  
8° Toda acción que se lleve a cabo debe ser informada a la sede  
9° Ante cualquier incomodidad por parte de cualquiera de las partes involucradas, esta puede elegir retirarse de la misión  
10° Realmente se PROHÍBEN LAS RELACIONES PERSONALES, en caso de que sucedan terminaran con la expulsión y sanción de las partes involucradas**

\- ¿Alguna duda? -  
\- ¿Ya tiene una idea de quienes pueden llegar a ocupar los cargos, o todos tendremos que audicionar para todos? -  
\- Inspector Vicuña, hay algunos cargos que debido a la formación de cada uno ya tienen un cargo provisorio. Por ejemplo, su esposa al saber que durante mucho tiempo fue a clases de danza y canto es una de las principales postulantes para ser bailarina, al igual que su hermana Raquel, la Inspectora Sierra, Inspectora Castro, Inspectora Gómez y 5 agentes más: López, Meléndez, Santos y Vartono-  
\- ¿Cuándo son las audiciones? - pregunta un tanto sorprendida la Inspectora Castro  
\- Mañana a las 16:00-

**Departamento de Raquel, 21:00**  
\- Entonces, déjame ver si entendí. Hay posibilidades de que seas una bailarina de cabaret para que puedas pasar desapercibida y lograr encontrar alguna información de quienes son los locos que amenazan con matar a todos, sin contar que son ayudadas por personas criminales, ¿no? -  
\- Así es mamá-  
\- Debe ser un chiste… en que pensaban-  
\- Tal vez sea la última opción, el plan Z-Raquel estaba cansada, le costó más de 2 horas explicarle a su madre la razón de sacar su ropa de baile, mover todos los muebles, y poner un estilo determinado de música. Sin contar la presencia de Alicia que vestida con mallas, polainas y zapatillas de baile y se encontraba calentando a un costado de la habitación  
\- Con que bailarina de cabaret…- dice Viena Murillo mientras una gran sonrisa digna del Grinch comienza a aparecer en su rostro  
\- Así es Vie, ¡es genial! - grita una eufórica Alicia, cuando comprueba que el musculo tiene memoria y su pierna se eleva por encima de su cabeza  
\- ¿Y tú que piensas Raquelita? - pregunta Viena al ver la mirada perdida en el rostro de la que ya consideraba su hija  
\- Que es guapo, ¿por? -  
\- ¿¡Que!?- se escucha de las dos mujeres, que no dejan de ver a Raquel como si estuviese loca  
\- Mmm…- responde la misma ante la expresión de ambas, y esta vez la gran sonrisa aparece en la cara de Alicia  
\- Yo creo que habla del famoso profesor-suspirando dramáticamente- si vieras lo que esta ese hombre Vie… creo que tuve un orgasmo cuando le escuché hablar…-  
\- Alicia! - una sorprendida Raquel mira a su amiga, casi hermana- no digas esas cosas, igual y pensaba en la música y bailes…-  
\- Los bailes horizontales que debe hacer ese hombre, ¿no? Te entiendo hermana yo también lo pensaría-

Viena, en ese momento y viendo que la cara de su hija adquiría un hermoso tono rojo, decide intervenir  
\- Está bien Ali, dejemos ya… que seguro y mañana nos cuenta con una buena botella de vodka en la mano- agrega con una sonrisa, esta vez inocente – mientras… yo creo tener la canción indicada para su ensayo- continua a la par que se dirigía hacia el estéreo y conectaba su teléfono y una música instrumental de violines, trombones, platillos y más llenaba el aire  
\- ¿Qué canción es? -  
\- Deva-Dragon. Squirrel Nut Zippers, My Drag-

_“My drag  
Its a weight on my back  
Im lost in a stack without my drag”_

La canción sin duda alguna ayudo bastante, en unos segundos ya estaban en plan de “mujer fatal” como diría más tarde Alicia

_“My blues  
Alone and confused  
Im spreading the news about my drag..._

_...But that crazy feeling back bad”_

La canción continuo, entre piernas estiradas, manos en posición, pasos estratégicos, miradas sensuales y algunas sonrisas

_“My drag  
Its a hound on my track  
I just fell through the cracks into my drag”_

Y de esa manera termino la noche entre bailes, música, chistes y algún que otra historia de cuando Alicia y Viena se enamoraron de sus profesores en la escuela.  
Sin lugar a dudas esa vez toda parecía muy fácil, los pasos salían solos y con una excelente coordinación. Pero ellas estaban solas, y al día siguiente tendrían que lidiar no solo con las dueñas del cabaret, los agentes y los “grupos aliados”, sino también con un agregado que no se esperaban: Marta Murillo de Vicuña.


	3. Welcome to Burlesque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debido a que no se pueden publicar las letras completas de las canciones van a aparecer pequeños fragmentos para que se den una "idea" de que partes se escuchan o cantan en ese momento

_“Show a little more,  
Show a little less,  
Add a little smoke,  
Welcome to  
Burlesque”_

\- Dale que ya vamos tarde Alicia-  
\- Vale, vale…-

Y es que definitivamente llegaban tarde tal como se veía en el reloj de su cocina. La noche duro hasta muy tarde, y entre bailes, chismes y vodka terminaron muertas.  
Mientras corrían por los pasillos pensaban en todo eso y en las “audiciones” que se avecinaban 

\- ¿A cuál te gustaría entrar? -  
\- Me da lo mismo Alicia-  
\- Mmm… a mí se me hace que quieres el Burlesque, ¿no? -  
\- Tú y tu manía de agregar el: ¿no?, al final de las oraciones-  
\- ¿Dónde queda el jodido salón? -  
Y es que el jodido salón no podía quedar sino al final del pasillo principal, y al tener tamaña suerte ya estaba lleno quedando justo dos asientos… al lado de los grupos aliados, y aún más al lado del famoso Profesor  
\- Diosito te a sonreído hoy Raquelita, mira a quien tendrás al lado...-  
\- Alicia, basta! Alguien va a escucharte y se me arma- dice la mencionada mientras saluda a algún que otro policía que las mira  
\- ¡Que te está mirando Raquel! Mira…- y es que no pudo terminar por que en un momento Raquel no estaba más- ¿Raquel? -  
\- Estoy bien…- se escucha de abajo- me caí, perdón Suarez-   
\- No, está bien- un impactado Suarez responde mientras Raquel sale de su regazo- no es nada-

Luego del “incidente “continúan su camino hacia el Profesor, o, más bien a los asientos a su lado  
\- Genial, ahora soy la zorra que esta tanto con ladrones como con policías-   
\- No es por nada, pero en estos momentos prefiero al ladrón…-

_“En cinco minutos comienza la muestra, por favor acomódense en sus asientos. Gracias”_ una voz mecánica dice

\- Anda pasa primero tú- dice Alicia mientras no tan discretamente empuja a Raquel  
\- Alicia, no… joder- y vuelve a caer en un regazo, solo que esta vez es el del Profesor  
\- Buenos días Inspectora- esa voz, la que provoca orgasmos en Alicia  
\- Si, bue... buenos días también, si…-avergonzada así se encontraba, y solo empeoro al no poder pararse ya que justo se “cayo” el bolso de Alicia en sus piernas  
\- Que torpe que soy, lo siento Raquel. Profesor, buen día- comienza Alicia intentando, sin éxito, ocultar la risa  
\- Buen día Inspectora Sierra-  
\- Calla y ayúdame- corta Raquel mientras intenta agarrarse de la silla de enfrente, del apoyabrazos, de Alicia del mismísimo Dios si era posible con tal de salir de ahí  
\- Le agradecería si no se moviese tanto Inspectora… lo último que quiero es pasar una vergüenza… usted entiende- un incómodo Profesor habla, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante la hija de nada más y nada menos del Inspector Murillo, la cual no dejaba de moverse en su regazo

Finalmente, después de una cara roja por parte de Raquel y risas mal disimuladas de Alicia logra salir del bendito regazo y antes de que pudiese pedir disculpas por décima vez las luces se apagan.  
\- Buenos días a todos, espero que disfruten del espectáculo que están por presenciar…- Coco vestida de dorado, en medio del escenario medianamente iluminado comienza a hablar- a continuación, se harán las 3 presentaciones de los cabarets: Burlesque, Chicago y Ferno de forma consecutiva y al final se darán las indicaciones de cómo se llevaran a cabo las audiciones para las bailarinas. Con ustedes la primera presentación: Burlesque

El escenario queda a oscuras, pero no pasa 1 minuto que empiezan sonar los acordes

_“Show a little more,  
Show a little less,  
Add a little smoke,  
Welcome to Burlesque,_

_Everything you dream of,  
But never can possess,  
Nothing's what it seems,  
Welcome to Burlesque,”_

Una mujer se encuentra en medio del escenario, ahora levemente iluminado vestida de negro con un corset blanco con brillos y a sus pies un grupo de 6 mujeres más se encuentran acostadas moviéndose lentamente en compañía de la música con trajes igual de brillantes y llamativos

_“Ooh, everyone is buying,  
Put your money in my hand...  
... Give it to the band,”_

Las mujeres en el piso comienzan a elevarse lentamente y a bailar por el escenario, mientras que un reflector ilumina a la banda que se encuentra a un costado del escenario todos vestidos de negro, con algunos brillantes y sombreros

_“You may not be guilty...  
...Welcome to Burlesque,”_

“La expresión es tan importante a la hora de bailar como realizar los pasos de forma perfecta. Debes sentir el baile, expresarlo en todas las formas” solía decir su maestra de baile, y hoy Raquel le dio un nuevo significado a la frase. Ya que todos incluidos los músicos tenían expresiones y actitudes de algo de soberbia, mezclado con lujuria y algo más que no podía describir, pero invitaba a subirse al escenario y no bajar más de ahí

_“You can dream of Coco,  
Do it at your risk...  
...Behave yourself says Georgia,  
Welcome to Burlesque,”_

El escenario “se abre” y emergen aún más bailarinas todas con hermosos trajes, lazos, tul, brillo, volantes, transparencias. Pero no parecía vulgar… era perfecto

_“Ooh, everyone is buying,  
Put your money in my hand,  
If you want a little extra,  
Well, You know where I am,_

_...It just the bump and ride”_

\- Es hermoso- susurra Alicia, y Raquel no podía estar más de acuerdo

_“Show a little more,  
Show a little less,  
Add a little smoke,  
Welcome to  
Burlesque”_  
Y en ese momento entre las poses finales, la sonrisa de la cantante, los suspiros de Alicia y las miradas del Profesor (que más tarde descubriría, administraba el cabaret) Raquel tomo su decisión: ella actuaría en Burlesque, aunque sea lo último que haga.


	4. Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debido a que no se pueden publicar las letras completas de las canciones van a aparecer pequeños fragmentos para que se den una "idea" de que partes se escuchan o cantan en ese momento

\- Espero que hayan disfrutado de la función que presentamos- la misma mujer que canto, y más tarde aprendería se llamaba Tess, seguía en el escenario con su magnífico vestido- esa es solo una pequeña presentación de los espectáculos que llevamos a cabo en Burlesque. A continuación, Chicago- y se retira lentamente del escenario, y no sé cómo ni porque, pero hasta caminar se le daba bien a esa mujer

\- Dios… ese lugar debe ser hermoso- susurra Alicia  
\- Y lo es. Ese es el cabaret que me tocara administrar en los próximos meses- el Profesor, que se encontraba callado desde el comienzo del espectáculo y no dejo de mirar a Raquel, finalmente hablo- ustedes ¿a cuál les gustaría entrar? -  
\- A Raquel obviamente Burlesque, yo aún no lo sé…-  
\- Alicia! - Raquel simplemente no podía más, entre los comentarios de Alicia y las miradas del Profesor sentía que iba a volverse loca- yo tampoco sé muy bien quizás…-  
Pero no alcanzo a terminar la oración que las luces se fueron y comenzaron nuevos acordes

_“The French are glad to die for love  
They delight in fighting duels  
But I prefer a man who lives  
And gives expensive jewels  
A kiss on the hand  
May be quite continental  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend”_

Un segundo… algo cambio, eso era ¿playback? Seguían las coreografías milimétricamente planeadas, esta vez la ropa era un poco más escandalosa pero igualmente hermosa, la “cantante” principal poseía un gran y llamativo collar de lo que, se suponía eran diamantes y las demás a sus costados sostenían o poseían más, en sus manos, en su ropa, en copas, botellas y charolas.

_“Tiffany's  
Cartier  
Black Starr...  
...Tell me all about it_

_There may come a time  
When a lass needs a lawyer  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend”_

\- Un segundo… ellas no cantan…- una algo indignada Raquel comenta  
\- No, no lo hacen- en susurros y al oído explica el Profesor- en algunos lugares solo ponen la pista de fondo, dicen que son “las grandes voces de la historia en coreografías”, solo bailan no cantan-  
D i o s m i o, llévame ahora. Raquel debía salir de ese lugar. Ahora. Lo más rápido posible, porque si le seguía hablando así llevaría a cabo una locura que rondaba en su mente desde ayer, ¿cómo sería besar a ese hombre?

\- A mí me parece que muy bien… porque no le preguntas si quiere, ya sabes cómo en el cole- una Alicia sorprendida y divertida contesta, y es que sin darse cuenta Raquel poco a poco fue acercándose a Alicia, y decirle en susurros muy bajos su pregunta  
\- Por mí no hay problema- una voz ronca igual de divertida y sorprendida susurra en su oído, y si ella creía que jamás podría tener un sonrojo más fuerte que cuando cayó en su regazo estaba equivocada

_“There may come a time...  
...But get that ice or else no dice_

_He's your guy...  
...Go back to their spouses  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend”_

Sin embargo, su pequeña burbuja de chistes y coqueteos iba a ser interrumpida, pues una curiosa Marta Murillo de Vicuña no podía dejar de mirar a su hermana desde que cayó en el regazo de ese bastardo. Y no le gustaba nada lo que veía  
\- Papá… deberías controlar a Raquel…-  
\- ¿Porque hija? - dice Roberto, el cual no es indiferente a la mala relación que existe entre las hermanas, así también sobre los rumores que circulan  
\- Mira con quien esta hablando…-  
Y la bomba fue arrojada

_“I've heard of affairs  
That are strictly platonic  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend_

_And I think affairs...  
...If little pets get big baguettes..._

_...But stiff back  
Or stiff knees  
You stand straight at Tiffany's”_

Mientras tanto el pequeño grupo seguía con sus comentarios en voz baja, ignorando el escenario en el cual el espectáculo seguía.

_“Diamonds...  
...But diamonds are a girl's best  
Best friend”_

Aplausos le siguieron al final de la canción y hasta algunos se pusieron de pie, incluyendo a Roberto Murillo que tenía sus propios motivos para hacerlo  
\- Entonces Inspectora… ¿no debía preguntarme algo? - otra vez susurros en el oído, solo que esta vez fue en el momento equivocado, pues una mano empujo al Profesor hacia atrás lejos de Raquel  
\- Raquel, tu madre quiere hablar contigo- un Roberto que apenas contenía su ira, le dice entre dientes  
\- Pero…-  
\- Ahora-  
Un concurso de miradas se estaba dando en el salón entre los dos Murillo, terquedad pura contra terquedad pura, palabras y reproches no dichos que a la mínima oportunidad salían a la luz, nada saldría bien de ahí… y Alicia lo sabia  
\- Anda Raquel, ve, yo me siento al lado del Profe y usted señor Murillo se sienta en mi lugar-  
La batalla se dio por terminada, pero con una promesa de fondo, la lucha seguiría al final del día y esta vez nadie ni nada podría frenarla, más aún por la furia creciente dentro de Raquel, ¿Quién se cree que es este hombre para hacer desplantes? Y una voz muy lejana, enterrada en el fondo de su alma desde los 7 años cuando las cartas, regalos y llamadas telefónicas dejaron de llegar le contesta: es tu padre Raquel. Pero incluso esta sonaba irónica  
El cambio se efectuó en silencio solo roto por un susurro que Raquel apenas llego a escuchar. Una oración, cuatro palabras, 15 letras y un significado contundente  
\- Aléjate de mi hija-  
Y ella seguía preguntándose, porque seguía llamándola así, si hace años que perdió el derecho


	5. Long John Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debido a que no se pueden publicar las letras completas de las canciones van a aparecer pequeños fragmentos para que se den una "idea" de que partes se escuchan o cantan en ese momento

Decir que Raquel estaba furiosa sería un eufemismo. Y obviamente que dejo que se notara, desde el ceño fruncido, los labios rectos, los pasos fuertes, resoplidos y arrojarse dramáticamente a la silla al lado de su madre y hermana, y además como frutilla del postre al lado de la misma se encontraba Alberto Vicuña, el cual tuvo el descaro de anunciar en la cena anterior a su boda su amor a su hermana Marta ante la sorpresa de Raquel y la no-sorpresa de los demás en la familia, puesto que lo sabían desde que comenzó el amorío hacia 2 años atrás. Y aún más aprovechando los planes de la boda que sería suya, adecuándolos a los gustos de su hermana ni siquiera esperaron y se casaron el mismo día de la que sería su boda

\- Que paso hermanita, ¿te aguaron la fiesta? -  
\- Marta basta- una firme Marivi habla, porque si bien no se podría decir que era muy allegada a su hija Raquel, si lo era a los Murillo en general y esa expresión la vio más veces de las que le gustaría  
\- Mirti bisti-  
El escenario vuelve a iluminarse y esta vez Coco se encuentra parada en medio  
\- Espero que les haya gustado la presentación de mis chicas, este fue Chicago y por lo que vi y escuche les gustó mucho. A continuación, Ferno-  
Y las luces esta vez solamente disminuyen un poco, y en el escenario aparece una mujer en un traje de encaje, pero completamente sola.

“This one is for all you ladies out there who ever had a toothache.  
I'd like to give you a little tip...

...His name is doctor john long  
And he answers every call

You know, i went to long john's office  
"doctor the pain is killing me..."  
...He says "don't worry baby  
It's just your cavity that needs a little filling" 

Si bien en la presentación anterior la ropa era algo escandalosa, esta vez sin duda fue la letra que dejo a más de uno con la boca abierta, incluida Marivi que parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un infarto  
Pero Raquel no le dio demasiada importancia, se dio de que, como el club anterior este también utilizaba pistas de fondo y las chicas solo movían los labios

“He took out his trusty drill  
Told me to open wide...

Oh long john, don't you ever go away  
Cause thrill me when you drill me  
And i don't need no novocain today”

La mujer ahora se encontraba en una especie de camilla, con las piernas abiertas mientras tres mujeres con traje de enfermera bailaban de forma sugerente alrededor suyo

“When he got done on drilling he said  
"oh baby that's goingo to cost you  
Ten"...  
...But if that ever starts in throbbing then  
Come back and see old long john  
Again and again and again and again and again"

Girl, you know i will”

La presentación termino y los aplausos volvieron, pero lo que sorprendió a Raquel fue ver a Alicia, caminando hacia ella con una expresión tan furiosa como la suya lanzándose a sus pies de la misma forma dramática y apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas acompañado de un sonoro suspiro

\- Me arruino todo el día… yo creo y mejor nos vamos al departamento le pedimos a tu madre que nos prepare helado y nos quedamos ahí, ¿Qué dices? - Alicia simplemente no pudo soportar más de los 3 minutos que duró la presentación, pues los comentarios bajos del Inspector Murillo, acompañados de resoplidos y miradas sucias hacia el Profesor la habían hartado  
\- ¿El Profesor? - Raquel pregunta al ver el asiento vacío y su padre con una expresión de victoria  
\- Que, ya lo extrañas- Marta otra vez debía de arruinar el momento  
\- Se fue querida, que lastima … con lo bien que estábamos- tanto Raquel como Alicia ignoraron sabiamente el comentario mal intencionado.   
\- Lo lamento Alicia, pero yo no sé preparar helados y aun no me han dicho dónde queda su departamento- una Marivi algo confundida comienza a hablar, pero con una idea de lo que sucedía la cual aumentaba el dolor que cada vez iba creciendo un poco más dentro suyo  
\- No señora Marivi disculpe, pero estaba hablando de Viena que ya llego a España- y es que la sutileza no era algo de lo que se podía presumir que Alicia poseía, menos aún el tacto  
\- Alicia! Lo siento… Mar.… mamá-  
\- No, está bien Raquel, lo comprendo –

Un silencio tenso lleno el pequeño espacio ocupado por las 5 personas, todas con un reproche o comentario mordaz en cuanto se dijera un comentario fuera de lugar, pero otra vez les salvo la campana o más bien la mujer de encaje en el medio del escenario  
\- Muy bien señores, esta fue la presentación de Ferno, espero y la hayan disfrutado tanto como los clientes habituales. En fin, a continuación, se dictarán los pasos a seguir para las audiciones:  
Los encargados de realizar las actividades de camarero o barman tendrán un pequeño casting y posterior entrenamiento para sus funciones, aun así, no se preocupen ya que siempre estarán acompañados por las personas que ya trabajan con nosotras.   
Las mujeres que bailaran, si bien las audiciones serian hoy, decidimos que sería mejor tener un “periodo de adaptación” que durara 7 días a partir de hoy.  
Por último, los que trabajarán con los grupos aliados serán reclutados por el propio grupo y tendrán reuniones aparte ¿alguna pregunta? - un total de 15 manos se levantaron…pero fueron fácilmente ignoradas- Genial, cero dudas. Las que bailaran vengan conmigo- y desapareció entre las cortinas del escenario


	6. Ray of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debido a que no se pueden publicar las letras completas de las canciones van a aparecer pequeños fragmentos para que se den una "idea" de que partes se escuchan o cantan en ese momento

\- Esta bien señoritas… esto es lo que haremos serán separadas en grupos de 3, y serán supervisadas por las bailarinas que trabajan con nosotras- Tess en medio del salón con espejos, vestida como una diva hablaba- nosotras recién nos volveremos a encontrar el día de la prueba final. Buena suerte- y se retira por la puerta, la cual está adornada con luces y brillantina. Debía ser una broma.  
\- A continuación, diremos los grupos: Murillo, Sierra y Castro van con Burlesque…-  
\- ¿Cual Murillo? - quien sino Marta Murillo preguntando, pues la satisfacción de “entrenar” con las mejores y superar a su hermana le alegro el día inmediatamente  
-Raquel – pero no le duro mucho dicha felicidad- La otra Murillo, López y Gómez, Chicago. Por ultimo Meléndez, Santos y Vartono con Ferno-

Los grupos se dividieron rápidamente, tan rápido con apareció la sutil sonrisa que Raquel le dedico a su hermanita mientras se dirigía al otro lado del salón, donde las esperaban un grupo de 3 mujeres, una de pelo corto y mirada hostil, una bronceada con pinta de gitana y por ultimo una con grandes rizos rubios.  
\- Muy bien, mi nombre es Tokio y junto a Nairobi y Mónica seremos sus instructoras. ¿Preguntas? –   
\- ¿También debemos elegir nombre en clave? - habla la Inspectora Castro, formulando la pregunta que tanto Raquel como Alicia se hacían  
\- Claro que no, acaso no ven que hay una Mónica- definitivamente esa mujer tenía cero ganas de encontrarse en esa situación y no realizaba ningún esfuerzo en disimularlo  
\- Para ustedes sería necesario creo…- la mencionada hablo- por el hecho de que son policías y eso…-  
\- Eso se verá más tarde, ahora a lo que vinimos. Calentaremos durante los próximos 40 minutos, luego la que aún se mueva y pueda elevar la pierna por encima de su cabeza se queda. La que no se va a otro equipo. ¿quedo claro? –  
\- Clarísimo- repitieron las tres polis como un magnifico coro  
\- Listo, mañana haremos lo mismo pero luego agregaremos canto, si desafinan más de 5 veces fuera-  
El silencio reino por un momento muy breve cortado por música

“Zephyr in the sky at night I wonder  
Do my tears of mourning sink beneath the sun  
She's got herself a universe gone quickly  
For the call of thunder threatens everyone  
And I feel like I just got home  
And I feel  
And I feel like I just got home  
And I feel”

\- Si bien no bailamos este tipo de música, es genial para calentar y ensayar algunos pasos. Ahora... a correr los próximos 25 minutos- la gitana hablo por primera vez y empezó la tortura 

“Faster than the speeding light she's flying  
Trying to remember where it all began  
She's got herself a little piece of heaven...  
...Quicker than a ray of light  
Quicker than a ray of light  
Quicker than a ray of light...  
...And I feel”

\- Muy bien ahora a estirar, vamos al piso, agárrense una pierna no doblen rodillas y aguanten 2 minutos en cada una y un total de 5 repeticiones. Luego vamos a la barra- 

“Quicker than a ray of light...  
...She's got herself a universe  
She's got herself a universe"

\- Ahora pasos, 7 saltos en distintos niveles sin repetirse, son 3 repeticiones. Giros y piruetas, todas las que sepan en caso de que puedan pero necesiten algo de ayuda alguna de nosotras se acerca y les ayuda. Luego un pequeño paso por el caño, veamos que tan bien se les da el pool dance- dicta Tokio con una gran sonrisa que está casi a la altura de las sonrisas que posee Alicia cuando planea una travesura

“And I feel  
And I feel  
And I feel like I just got home  
And I feel  
Quicker than a ray of light she's flying  
Quicker than a ray of light I'm flying”

\- Están bien. Vamos… que pim que pam, que pim que pam, que ya casi acabamos- la gitana grita, en lo que se supone es una frase de apoyo  
\- Casi después de 3 horas… joder, creo que odio a Madonna- una sudorosa Alicia, con la cara completamente roja y despeinada susurra a Raquel-  
\- Corazones míos… la última prueba. La que consiga mantener la pierna elevada por encima de su cabeza en los próximos 5 minutos, sin doblar rodillas ni agarrarse de la pared… está dentro, la que no será enviada a otro grupo- ahora tanto Tokio como Nairobi tenían grandes sonrisas ahora, la única que parecía tener algo de empatía hacia ellas era Mónica

\- Dios… ayuda- la Inspectora Castro no podía más, su indignación empezó en el momento en que vio que mientras los otros grupos corrían 5 minutos ellas 25, hacían un par de giros pero ellas el triple de los mismo, saltaban 15 veces y ellas 50. Estaba exhausta. Y más indignada al ver que varios grupos ya habían terminado y se encontraban expectantes de que pasaba con aquellas tres pobres almas (entre las cuales estaba ella misma) y ver si lograban superar la prueba

Se colocaron al lado de la pared, detrás de cada una de ellas las “instructoras” que se encargarían de subir sus piernas al mismo tiempo y vigilar que se cumplan las reglas  
\- Vale... a la una, a las dos y a las tres- la prueba comenzó

La primera en desistir fue la Inspectora Castro a los 2:47 minutos. Quedando solo Alicia y Raquel. La primera no dejaba de insultar todo dios en su mente y ver a cualquier lado y pensar en cualquier cosa que no sean sus músculos adoloridos. Mientras que la última pensaba en todo, en su madre, en Roberto y Marivi, en el Profesor y en la cara de Marta si ella lograba pasar la prueba, el simple hecho de imaginar su cara con el ceño fruncido, un puchero, los brazos cruzados y su pierna moviéndose sin parar acompañado de su gritito de: “Papiii Raquel empezó…” fue suficiente para que ella largara una gran carcajada seguida de otras más pequeñas

\- Qué demonios te pasa chica…- Nairobi la mirada sorprendida, divertida y curiosa de saber que le pudo hacer gracia en esa situación, ella aun tenia pesadillas de cuando tuvo que llevar a cabo la misma prueba  
\- No lo sé y no me importa… 3 minutos más- la mujer de pelo corto grito  
\- Tokio…-  
\- 3 minutos más dije. Veamos si se le pasa la risa- y ese solo era el comienzo de una relación entre un tira y afloja constante de ver quien era mejor, y que traería problemas en el futuro  
Pasaron los 5 minutos y Alicia por fin pudo bajar su pobre pierna, eso sí con ayuda de la hermosa Mónica que luego dirigió su mirada a Raquel y automáticamente Alicia hizo lo mismo y rogo porque su amiga, prácticamente una hermana aguantase los 3 minutos que le faltaban


End file.
